


Waking Up

by Whitejj01



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitejj01/pseuds/Whitejj01





	Waking Up

**Thursday, November 2nd, 2017**

 

I slowly woke up, the ghostly feel of her fingers on my shoulder and her torso against mine made me smile.  _Ow_ \- my lips are cracked now.

 

I opened my eyes and blinked once, slowly and gently. At least my eyes don't feel like they've been crying all night, which is how they usually feel.

 

I took a deep breath, noticing how little oxygen I'd been using before I took it. I almost wanted to go back to it, but I knew that at some point I had to get up.

 

I heard her breathing change subtly, a sign that she was waking up.

 

"Good morning, wonderful lady," I said softly. A static-y strand of her hair changed colors from burning-red to princess-golden to light-brown as it floated through the beams of sunlight.

"hmmmmm," she replied. "'morning, baby." She said it like a mother would - the two syllables had a space in between them, but not too big a space. Just big enough to convey the love.

Her arms pulled me gently against her, like a hug, but _so_ much better. I felt her warm chest pressing against my colder back, heating it, making everything the same temperature.

 

I blinked again, but my eyes just became even more bleary. "Remember," she reminded me gently, "They get clearer if you leave them open, not if you blink them."

"hmmmm," I replied drowsily. I sniffed, and she sniffed too - both of us trying to clear our clogged-up noses.

"Alright, she said gently, "come on, you know it's past time. Let's get up."

 

We got up slowly from the bed, one spring  _twung_ -ing under me, planting our feet on as much open carpet as we could find, flexing our toes, which we usually did.

Once we were properly standing, our entire weight resting against my floor, I remembered to take some quick breaths - this almost always happened. My vision dimmed like someone had set it on fade, and as I kept taking quick, deep breaths, it slowly brightened again.

"Alright - you ready?" she asked gently, tapping her index, middle, and ring finger against my back for each syllable. In the past, I hadn't been able to hear her when my eyesight had dimmed, so she'd begun to tap each word against me so that I could tell she was asking, just in case.

I nodded, and we both put one foot slowly forward, over the pile of clothes on my bedroom floor and beside the stack of drawings and boxes and notebooks.

 

We made our way slowly to the bathroom, stripping off our clothes, pulling on an arm or a leg too hard to get it out of its garment and making it fly over and hit the other person, laughing and giggling at our drowsiness. I turned on the shower and held the curtain open for her, letting her climb in before me. We gently sat down in the tub, her behind me, since she didn't like being directly in the path of the super-heated water that I was used to. We both had trouble staying upright, as always, so I leaned forward as much as my spine would allow while retaining comfort, and she laid against me, just as she had while we were sleeping, except this time gravity held her against me, whereas before it had just been her arms.

My brain began its usual wake-up process, restoring my memory frame. I began to remember simple things - the previous day, school, the games I'd played, the progress on actual school work I'd made, the research on PCs I'd gotten done. Then my emotions began to start up - I was in a better mood than usual. A better mood than I'd been in for... well, longer than I could remember. I didn't want to play any games, or listen to any sad songs. I was fairly happy today, or at least fairly at peace.

_Alert_ , My brain said, _timer has expired._ It had been fifteen minutes already? Ugh.

I reached up to shut off the water. Once it had stopped, my hand slipped from the handle - I didn't have enough strength or willpower yet to keep it there. I'd need some breakfast before that happened.

I heard her slowly plant her hands against the ground, take a breath, and push off, her body flying upwards. I waited a second and then copied her, the freshly-renewed elasticity of the muscles in the backs of my legs holding me up like springs.

I held the curtain open while she stepped out, then I did the same. We grabbed our towels and wrapped them around our bodies - they were both a bit small for us, but it was okay. I took some more quick breaths again, my eyesight dimmed and brightened again, and I watched her hand gently opening the door out of the corner of my eye. Her other reached over and tugged on my towel gently, leading me back to my bedroom.

 

We got dressed, pulling on T-shirts and pants - it was cold outside, even though I didn't want to think about it, so we dressed accordingly.

We took it slowly going down the stairs, me right behind her. Our bare feet hit the wooden floor and spread out, The muscles relaxing into ready mode, feeling better each passing second. We padded towards the kitchen, our feet sticking to the floor slightly. She opened the fridge while I checked the pantry, searching for delicious-but-also-easy-to-make breakfasts. She triumphantly put a tupperware full of buttered noodles down on the bar that separated us, and I grinned. Her mouth split into a gentle smile, one that said,  _god, you're so amazing_.

Then she poured enough milk for the both of us, and I grabbed the garlic salt, and, reaching across the island, the tupperware. I padded over to the microwave and set it inside, then shut it - 1:00, just like always. She set the milk at my spot and at my little brother's which she used when he wasn't there. He definitely wasn't there right now - he was at school.

1 minute later, the microwave beeped, and I grabbed the noodles out, putting plenty of garlic salt on them, which we both liked. I put the garlic salt back in the pantry, and then grabbed two forks. I came over and set them down, putting the container of noodles in between our placemats. We dug in, finishing it in about 5 minutes. I cleared the table while she grabbed our bags out of the mudroom. I started walking toward the computer from the sink, wanting, wishing I could turn it on, but she came around the corner and put her hands on her hips, which I found adorable.

"We've talked about this," she said. "Not until later."

I sighed and rolled my eyes playfully. "Fine." 

She held out my hoodie and I grabbed it, slipping it on, being careful not to let anything spill out of the pocket.

We slung our backpacks over our shoulders and walked towards the door. I unlocked it and pushed it open a little too forcefully, making it bang against the table behind it. She gave me another admonishing face. "Sorry," I said sheepishly.

"C'mon, Space Nerd. Let's go to school." She pulled me out of the door with her, and we set off into the chilly morning light.


End file.
